A Chance for Rain with Surprises
by O-Renji-Un
Summary: Sometimes when you wait in the rain, you feel all your problems drain away…Leaving only an empty shell to cope the world. Sakura finds the new definition for rain.


Fan Fiction: "A Chance for Rain with Surprises"

A/N: I know! It's terribly late to submit a Sasuke B-day gift. What can I say…writer's block? The summer has been sucking all my energy and creative juices to none. Darn you summer!

Summary: Sometimes when you wait in the rain, you feel all your problems drain away…Leaving only an empty shell to cope the world. Sakura finds the new definition for rain.

Disclaimer: (Bows) I don't own Naruto or the song "You Are My Love" from the anime, Tsubasa Chronicles.

* * *

_Cloudy Tears_

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in silence_

She had asked the Hokage to let him go, just for this one day.

The Godaime, Tsunade, her almost second-like mother had hesitated. After all, why should they allow a traitor, _a killer_, to walk through the streets without creating wide-spread pandemonium? To do what? Celebrate his birthday? How preposterous…

But in the end Tsunade had cracked under several pleadings and large tear-brimming puppy dog eyes. It was, to say the least, a great victory for Haruno Sakura. So without further haste she grabbed the keys leading to the highly guarded security prison cells.

_All alone_

_In ice and snow_

Sakura blinked slowly.

Maybe this was a mistake?

She had been staring at the cold steel door for almost five minutes. Sakura tapped a finger to her chin and almost scoffed at her stupidity.

Stupidity should seriously be considered a heinous crime or sin or _something_!

"Sakura…Are you just going to stare at the door or are you going to come in?"

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

Sakura peered through the tiny crack she opened. There he was sitting calmly as if he wasn't just captured a couple days ago and was on some island sipping strawberry daiquiris.

Ok…that was total lie.

But it couldn't hurt to have an imagination.

Finally taking a breath she stepped inside.

'Here goes nothing…'

_You are my love_

_In your eyes_

"Sasuke…" Sakura had long since stopped using the honorific. She had and I quote deemed it childish and reminiscent of painful memories.

Sasuke gave a small tilt of his head before leaning back to observe her carefully. His eyes still the same dark obsidian color, if not a little empty, bore into hers.

"To what do I owe this meeting?"

Ah, always to the point.

"Happy birthday."

_I search for my memory_

_Lost in vain_

He stiffened.

"What?"

Sakura blinked and was a little taken aback. Of course she wasn't anticipating a _happy _reaction, heck she wasn't really expecting ANY reaction at all.

"Uh…Happy Birthday?"

Sasuke took a moment. Ok…a LONG moment.

"Why?"

_So far in the scenery_

_Hold me tight_

"Excuse me?" Sakura sputtered.

He scowled softly and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not repeating myself."

"What do you mean _why_?"

"I mean why are you bothering to wish me a happy birthday."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Because everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday."

_And swear again and again_

_We'll never be apart_

"You're delusional."

Blink.

Sakura swiftly kicked him in the shin, "What do you mean _delusional_?"

If the kick hurt Sasuke was sure doing one heck of a job covering it up, "Why would you celebrate the birthday of someone who has caused you so much pain?"

Sakura took a second to mull over his words, "Because everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday…even self-centered jerks like you."

_If you could touch my feathers softly_

_I'll give you my love_

_Pitter, patter, pitter, patter…_

The soft pounding of the rain hit the chakra-bounded windows.

Sakura jiggled the keys in his face and smiled softly, "So self-centered jerk, let's go out and celebrate."

Sasuke scoffed but voluntarily stood up from his steel seat, "Whatever…" The chakra draining bands on his wrists and ankles glowed a soft blue before returning to dark silver.

There was no reason to fear Sasuke bolting at the chance of freedom. While the chakra draining bands did quick work of ending the possibility of any style of ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu ANBU squads watched from a distance. Far enough to not eavesdrop on any conversations but close enough when the sight of attack comes they can immediately subdue the prisoner.

_We set sail in the darkness of the night _

_Out to the sea_

Cold droplets of cloudy rain dripped on his over-heated skin. Sasuke let a soft sigh of relief before closing his eyes against the downpour.

"If I had known it would rain…" Sakura grumbled under her pink umbrella. Sasuke being the fickle male refused to stand under such a _girly _thing.

"Relax…it won't kill you." Sasuke let his head back.

Sakura pinched herself painfully. This obviously wasn't happening. There was no way that Uchiha Sasuke was _intentionally _letting his guard down. No way!

Suddenly his hand shot up palm out as if beckoning her to take it.

_To find me there_

_To find you there_

He opened one eye, "Don't stand there with your mouth open. It makes you look like the dobe."

Sakura huffed and swatted his hand away. Leave it to Sasuke to ruin the moment. Putting the umbrella down reluctantly on the bench Sakura took her place beside him.

Sasuke watched her silently, his gaze never wavering under the onslaught of raindrops.

"Annoying…"

_Love me now_

_If you dare…_

She glared sharply before breathing out a sigh.

"The rain feels nice, yeah?" Sakura closed her emerald orbs to feel the cold water splash on her eyelids.

"Aa."

"Would it hurt you to actually answer correctly?"

Sasuke smirked.

"Aa."

Sakura pouted, "Well that explains your intelligence level…"

"I hate you, you know."

_Kiss me sweet_

_I'm sleeping in sorrow_

"W-what!"

Sasuke stared out in front of them, "I hate you for doing this to me."

Her face reddened into a dark red, "Y-you…I…What have I done!"

A dark chuckle greeted her question.

He turned to face her, "I hate you for actually making me care."

Sakura blinked uncontrollably.

Did he…Did he just admit he cared about her?

He did, didn't he?

_All alone_

_To see you tomorrow_

The silence was almost unbearable.

The rain had steadily become harder and soaked them both to the bone. But neither cared.

Time had officially frozen.

"I…I think emotional people are strong."

Sasuke whipped his head to face her. The silence shattered. Why did she suddenly bring this up?

"What…?"

_In my dream_

_I'm calling your name_

Sakura smiled sadly, "They know emotion. But people who don't embrace their emotions…I think they have the worst."

"Why is that?"

"They don't understand. They don't know how to cope when their life takes a spin for the worst…Unlike those who have seen it before."

"You're wrong."

Sakura watched the only Uchiha quickly grasp her arms and pull her to him.

"Sasuke…"

_You are my love…_

"People are like the rain." Sasuke whispered in her ear. His voice calm and neutral.

Sakura felt a shiver run through her spine as his scorching body heat hit her cold skin.

"We change. No two drops are the same. Our emotions range from torrential to a mere drizzle. To say emotional people are strong is only half the story."

Sakura pressed her head to his chest, "So why do you do it? Why do you act the way you do?"

"…It's easier."

Sakura almost gave a laugh, "Don't you know Sasuke-kun…Life's never easy."

Sasuke gave a half-smile at the honorfic, "But it doesn't hurt to try."

"Of course, of course."

_My love…_

_This is Konoha news! Top story today: Uchiha Sasuke was released from prison today with a small probation. He was seen walking out the front door of the Hokage tower accompanied by a Haruno Sakura who was sporting a small diamond engagement ring on her right hand. And now the weather..._

* * *

A/N: (Insert tired laugh) Finished with a happy note! Didn't want to kill off Sasuke before they had lots of pink-haired kids… (Evil laugh) I hope you all enjoyed this belated birthday present for our lovable Uchiha! 


End file.
